


Atilla: Unmasked

by AStephens1971



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atilla wrestles with the idea of revealing his true self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atilla: Unmasked

He enters, and before he can stop it, the impact of the doorway causes his helmet to fly off. However, just before he stoops to retrieve it, he glances at himself in a nearby mirror. As far as looks go, he, much like fellow Thug Big Nose, is probably something only a mother could love.

Turning, he grabs another batch of cupcakes. It's time once more for the Festival of the Lost Princess, though to be honest, that name is now a misnomer. She came home, snagged Flynn Rider (later known as Eugene Fitzherbert), found her parents, and proceeded to win over the entire kingdom. If only—if only he'd known that this same Flynn (Eugene) and lost Princess evaded the kingdom guards while enjoying cupcakes that could have certainly been of his caliber.

Hearing voices, he stoops to retrieve his helmet and quickly slips it on. Will he ever allow himself to reveal his true self to others? Maybe—maybe not. Maybe someday, like Big Nose, he will find someone who can see past his mask and find the true Atilla. Until then, there's always his cupcakes…


End file.
